galaxylegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
What Alliances are Alliances are groups of players that grant each player pertaining of the Alliance some benefits. Benefits from an Alliance When we use "day" below, we mean server day (as it is indicated at the top middle of the screen). Once a day, you can contribute to the Alliance. There are 3 levels of contributions: 1000 cubits (+5% rush experience), 5 credits (+10% rush experience), or 100 credits VIP 3 (+15% rush experience). When you have contributed and you use "Rush mode" to re-play standard missions, you get more experience. Contributing to the Alliance also provides that function with "experience" which increases the % bonus awarded. The numbers above are based on lvl.1, for each level higher than 1 the reward increases by 2%, 4% and 6% respectively (so the lvl.2 rewards are 7%, 14% and 21%, lvl.3 rewards are 9%, 18% and 27% and so on. (lvl. cap curently unknown)). With alliance level 3, once a day, you can join with 5 other members of your Alliance to participate to an expedition that brings you reputation. (Actually, you can participate more than once a day, but only the first time brings you reputation. You may want to participate more than once to help other members of the Alliance fill in their expedition roster). At a certain level of the Alliance (higher than level 4 where mine currently is), I believe Sokolov becomes available as a dispatch officer. Sokolov brings in Galactonite Energy to help increase the level of galactonite. The Alliance interface To get to the Alliance interface open the bottom right menu and select "ALLIANCE" You reach a 4 tab interface: * Main: this is where you get the level of the alliance, the number of members (current / maximum), the rank of the alliance and its current experience level * Member: this gives you the list of the members of the Alliance, with their level, their rank in game, their contribution to the Alliance and the time since their last connection. This is also where you can send a mail to all Alliance members. * Function: this is where you accomplish your daily tasks with the Alliance * Record: this lists the contributions to the alliance made by all members Function Alliance Donate Donate to your alliance to gain potential upgrades as well as bolster the overall strength of your alliance. You can choose between 3 types of donation, which will give you a certain amount of Experience, Prestige and Defense material depending on the Rewards Level of you Alliance. You can only donate once per day. * Donate 1000 Cubits; this will give you 1 Fortress enhancement besides Experience and Prestige * Donate 5 Credits or 1 Military Supply; this will give you 2 Fortress enhancement besides Experience and Prestige * Donate 100 Credits or 1 Military Supply (L); this will give you 3 Fortress enhancement besides Experience and Prestige Cosmic Expedition A 6 player team can embark on an exploration mission, which will award every member of the expedition 840 Prestige. Each day at midnight UTC the list of exploration mission will be reset. There are 3 functions in the cosmic expedition: * Mercenary: For 240 Credits add a mercenary to an expedition. This one acts as a substitute for an Alliance Member. * Join: Add yourself to the list of players that participate in the expedition. * Call ally: This will send the message "A Cosmic expedition is about to take off. Join in!" in the Alliance Chat. Once a Cosmic Expedition started you will get a message that tells you what your rewards are. Rewards will be 840 Prestige and 1 Fortress enhancement, but there is a chance that you will also be rewarded with a small amount of Credits. Alliance Fortress Here you can donate your Fortress enhancements to your alliance. Fortress enhancements will upgrade the level of the Asgard Fortress. During the Conquer Cosmos event a high level Asgard Fortress allows your alliance to sustain more attacks and protects your achievements.